


I Don't Go to the Gym, For the Exercising

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: When you start dating Sebastian you think of it as your duty to please the fangirls. So you follow him to the gym, knowing that It will get you a shirtless picture to post of your man.





	I Don't Go to the Gym, For the Exercising

“Come on baby, get that fine ass over here,” Sebastian yelled from across the gym.

“Nope,” you replied, shaking your head. “I’m good right where I am.”

By that time, he had walked over to the bench where you were sitting and kneeled in front of you. “y/n, you know I love it when you come to the gym with me, but why do you come if you hate it so much?”

“I don’t hate coming here Seb, I just hate the exercising part. I try really hard to like it, but after about ten minutes, enough is enough.”

He chuckled in response, stretching his neck out to place a kiss on your lips. “Okay then, how about you do something your really good at? Like sitting here and distracting me with your good looks.”

“Done!”

Giving you another quick kiss, he went back to exercising and you settled in to do exactly what you had come for. 

Sebastian was right, you hated exercising. The only reason you even tried was so that way it didn’t look suspicious when you said you wanted to go to the gym with him. The truth was, you only went to the gym so you could watch him as he worked out. He was so sexy with that beard, and his muscular arms glistening with sweat. Sometimes if you were lucky, he would even take his shirt off and that was what you were going for today.

Ever since you started dating Sebastian, you had girls constantly asking what it was like to be with him. Was he as sweet as seemed? Was it hard to stare into those piercing blue eyes of his? Sure sometimes it felt like you had no privacy, but truth be told you didn’t blame the fangirls for wanting to know so much. After all, you yourself used to be just like them.   
You had fantasized about what it would like to be with him since the first movie you ever saw him in and then when the day came that you met him and the two of you started to fall in love, you didn’t understand how you were the one to get so lucky. It was because of that lucky feeling that you were always more than willing to please the fans. Every time you found him particularly handsome you would make sure to take a picture and post it on your Instagram just for the fans. A new haircut, you took a picture. When he looked particularly sexy in an outfit, another post was made. There was just one thing you had never been able to get a picture of, however, and that was his shirtless workout session.

Knowing that he only took his shirt off after he started getting sweaty, you waited to make your move. About twenty minutes later, you could see the sweat starting to soak through his shirt and were confident he was worked up enough to take his shirt off.

Taking your phone out of your pocket, you stood up and began to walk towards him. “Hey, Seb, your looking kind of sweaty, why don’t you take your shirt off and cool off.”

He turned around getting ready to say something, but when he saw your phone in hand, he gave you an unamused look. “Oh, come on y/n, more pictures?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just worried about you overheating.”

“Uh huh, sure,” he responded while rolling his eyes. “You do this all the time y/n. Every time you like something I do, or the way I look you take a picture and post it on the internet. Then I have Mackie and Downey making fun of me for weeks after.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Hey, I’m just trying to show off my man. What’s so wrong with that?”

“I’m not taking off my shirt, y/n so give it up!”

You pouted as he returned to his exercises, but you weren’t about to give up.

“Seb, seriously your looking really hot, I think you need to take your shirt off and cool down.”

He responded with a quick look of disapproval, then went back to what he was doing.

“Baby please?”

No response.

“Sebastian I love you.”

Nothing.

“Hey, If you do this for me I will be willing to do whatever you ask, in bed later.”

Not even that got something out of him.

“Sebastian!”

Spinning around, he furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled up his nose giving you a frown, then lifted up his t-shirt, showing off his chiseled abs.

You snapped a quick picture and he let his shirt, back down over his stomach.

“Are you better now y/n?”

A big smile formed on your face as you nodded.

“Good now go sit your ass back down,” he demanded.

You let out a laugh and began to walk away.

“Wait, one more thing though,” he asked, gently grabbing your arm to stop you. “You were serious about the doing whatever I want in bed part though, right?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed, dramatically. “You made me work way too hard for that picture.”

He thought about for a minute or two, then with a nervous look on his face, he quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the side. “Here, look baby I’m shirtless now, take all the pictures you want.”

Reaching your hand up to the back of his neck, you gently pulled his lips to yours. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”


End file.
